Mightier than a Man
by Ms Briar
Summary: A continuation of my old story It's a Draw. But you don't really need to read that one to get this one. Bubbles has moved on to an unhappy marriage with an abusive husband. But there is only so much a woman can take, especially when she is mightier than her man. Rated for death


It's a Draw is like my favorite story that I've written so far and I was trying to find inspiration for a story I have yet to make it you of the prologue before I got bogged down with writers block Dx I hope I finish up Living before I get old. So to find inspiration for that I'm going to make a short sequel to It's a Draw…I know that makes no sense. Don't call me on it. This is also so I can thank Dreams who gave me reviews that made me feel like I wanted to write again. Like a year ago and I still haven't done it. I hope you see this Dreams suga and know that I appreciated what you said.

Boomer: If you really appreciated it you would have updated Living.

Briar: low blow! You know I suffer from crazy writers block!

Boomer: I know you suffer from chronic lazy. Briar's too lazy to own anything, especially the Powerpuff girls.

Briar: I now you bitch ass!

Boomer: No you don't.

Briar: I know. It's nice to dream though.

Boomer: Just shut up and start the story.

"Mamma, what'sh this on your deshk?" A small child asked his mother as he picked up a pen from her desk he had to stand on his little tip toes to reach. The boy was around four and he had light blue eyes that shone with curiosity.

"Oh no, don't touch that sweetie. That's Mamma's special pen. Let me see your hands. Did you get any ink on them?" Bubbles asked calmly but in truth she was horrified that he was touching that pen. The ink was very deadly wet or dry. Any on the skin could kill a person very slowly, and very painfully. She checked over his chubby little baby hands. When she saw they were clean she smiled with relief and ruffled his blond hair.

"I've never sheen it before. Doesh Daddy know about the special pen?" the little boy had never even seen his Mamma write anything. She was a house wife.

Daddy said that was her place. Daddy said that all girls was to cook and clean a 'cause they were all stupid and that was all they could do. Daddy said you didn't need a brain for women's work.

He didn't know if he believed that though. Mamma seemed terribly smart. Smarter than Daddy, nicer too; Mamma never hit.

"Not yet, but Mamma is going to write him a letter today with her special pen." Bubbles though of her horrid husband. She shooed her son away and thought of her life with the regrettably hers, Sebastian.

When her parents introduced her to rich, handsome, sweet Sebastian with his bright blond hair and his thoughtful black eyes she thought she had found a man she could truly fall in love with. Her parents loved him and soon so did she. Against all the warnings form his own sister gave about him she married him.

And that's when the insults started. He said as a woman she was to raise the children keep a tidy home and mind her mouth around the guests. Any deviation from these rules was dealt with harshly. It started with telling her how worthless he thought she was. Why hadn't she given him a child yet? He cut her off from her friends and family.

Then she got pregnant. His charming personality from there courting days until her son had been born. But soon his demonic behavior returned full force. One day she spilled wine on an important guest. When the man left Sebastian came at her his eyes blazing with rage and for the first time in six years of marriage she was truly afraid of him. He slapped her across the cheek and she crashed into a nearby table. Her vision went bleary and she blacked out. Their son was in the next room for his afternoon nap.

Bubbles gave up on having a happy marriage and just focused on trying to keep Sebastian happy, for her and her son's sake. Then Sebastian went too far. Her parents dropped by to see her son for the first time in his four years. He was so excited to see his grandparents and introduced himself right away.

Upon hearing his name they recoiled sharply as if they had both been slapped at the same time. Sebastian noticed this and invited them to stay for dinner. After dinner they all went into the parlor and Bubbles went go put her son in bed. When she was gone Sebastian asked about their reaction to Bubbles' son's name.

They told him of a poor servant boy that had given up his life to kill one of Bubbles' previous suitors. He had claimed to love her and after he died she claimed to have loved him. They ordered her never to mention him again; and she never had.

They didn't like the fact that she had held onto that fool this long. He had ruined a very prophet able union. Until Sebastian came along that is like a perfect angel and saved their dear Bubbles' from poverty. When she said she named her son after the man she loved they assumed he was named for Sebastian, not that urchin.

"Thank you Mother and Father. I did not know of this urchin" Sebastian spit the word out like it had a bad taste to it. "If you will accuse me I need to speak to my wife about this."

"Of course." They said and took their leave.

He went to Bubbles who was tucking in her son after reading him his bed time story.

"How dare you." He said.

"What-" Bubbles didn't even get to finish her sentence before he slapped her and grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her.

"Don't you dare act as if you don't know. You named the boy after a dead lover of yours! How could you embarrass me like that. I bet every one in this town has had a good laugh over this. How my disloyal wife had her own personal joke living under my own roof." Sebastian pinned her to the nearest wall and stared straight into her eyes. "No more though. I will make certain you never laugh at me again." Bringing his hand up slowly to her soft neck. "Such a delicate thing" he murmured "It's a wonder it can even keep your head up." His eyes widened with glee as he began to squeeze her slim neck.

Bubbles' hands shot up to grab at her husband's hands, raking her nails along the skin of his hands to try and pry him off of her. A useless effort.

Her son finally found his voice "Father, Father shtop it! Your hurting Mamma! Shtop it!" The little cherub picked up his story book and began to pound it on his father's back to get him to let go.

Turning on his son Sebastian roared "Shut up you little brat!" and slapped his little son. The boy starred at his father then began to ball his little eyes out. Sebastian scoped and threw his wife onto the bed and walked out.

When he got to the doorway he turned and said "I expect you to clean the kitchen before you come to bed. And work on the boys speaking. He has a lisp." Bubbles coughed, sucking in as much air as she could, trying to refill her empty lungs. She grabbed her still crying son and pulled him close to her. Sebastian rolled his eyes and left the room.

That had been the last straw.

Bubbles pulled herself out of her thoughts and finished the deadly good bye letter to her husband.

Later that day she called her son "Were going to go visit your fathers sister Clary."  
"Does she hit, too?" he asked

Bubbles found herself laughing even though it wasn't really funny. "No she's sweet as sugar."

"Okay…if you say so Mamma." He folded his little arms across his chest and marched off to get his hat and coat.

Bubbles left the letter on the desk and grabbed her coat."Let's go sweetie." She picked up her son and walked down the street towards the old church her sister-in-law lived in.

When Clary saw her sister-in-law at the door with bruises on her neck "Bubbles! Oh god. Did Sebastian do this?" Bubbles gave a nod her eyes downcast.

"I don't mind so much when he hits me but…but look at what he did to my baby!" putting her son down he hid behind his Mamma's skirt. "Go on, show her. This is your aunt, she won't hurt you."

"Yeah I bet." Came his slightly sarcastic reply.

"Now don't be rude, show her." His Mamma scolded. Peaking out he turned his cheek to show off the large purplish bruise that had formed.

Clary gasped "Oh my god. Come in." She ushered them in and over the course of the evening Bubbles' recounted her life with Sebastian to Clary while her husband, Jace, entertained her soon in the next room.

Hours passed and Clary called many of her and Bubbles' friends that she hadn't seen since she married Sebastian. It became a nice little reunion. Clary invited Bubbles to stay the night so she didn't have to face Sebastian after being gone for hours.

"I don't even think you should go home to that bastard." Bubbles' cousin Buttercup said spitefully.

"Watch your language Buttercup!" Bubbles' other cousin Blossom said alarmed.

There was a knock on the door and Clary excused herself to answer it "Bubbles, there's a policeman at the door. He wants to speak to you." Her expression riddled with worry.

"A-alright." Bubbles got up and went to the door.  
"Mrs. Morgenstern," A chubby red faced officer said "It's about your husband."  
"What about him?" Bubbles asked as if she didn't know

"He, well it seems that, um it's just that," The officer cleared his throat. "He was found dead in his study Mrs. "

Bubbles' eyes rolled back in her head as she feigned a faint.

When she "came to" she was in a large chair. With everyone in the house surrounding her.

"How are you feeling?" Blossom asked

"I…I think I'll make myself a cup of tea." Bubbles said softly.

"I'll make it." Clary said turning to go.

"No, that's sweet but I think I should like a minute to myself to clear my head."Bubbles got up and went into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

She had just lifted the cup to her lips when her cherubic son came into the room. "Mamma, what'sh going on, you fell down, and, and there wash all thish talking and yelling and shooing me in the other room! What happened?!"

"Oh nothing too bad sweetie," Bubbles said a smile playing on her lips "Your Father just got Mamma's letter is all. Go on back in the other room Boomer."

Boomer: What the hell was that?!

Briar: That did sorta spiral a bit outta control.

Boomer: A bit?! She _murdered _her husband!

Briar: Well I hate that guy anyway. He had it coming!

Boomer: I take it by that you didn't make him up.

Briar: Nah, Sebastian, Clary, and Jace all belong to Cassandra Clare and there from her Mortal Instruments series.

Boomer: Why is everything you write dark?

Briar: Hey! Not everything –

Boomer: I have seen all of your stuff. It's all dark and creepy, or its _going to get_ dark and creepy.

Briar: huh. I guess you're right. Well then. I don't really like how this came out, but at the same time I love it. So Imma post this. R&R people, its only common courtesy!

Boomer: Or you can complain about the time f your life you wasted reading this.

Briar: *eye roll*or you can do that.


End file.
